


Под землей

by Lim_sorgo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure, Canon Universe, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Horror, M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: Эрен и Ривай добираются до Розы под землей, по туннелям, в которых когда-то пропадали люди
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Под землей

**Author's Note:**

> В фике есть пейринг OMP/OMP и намеки на Фарлан/Ривай в прошлом, мельком.

Последнего они нашли под деревьями в самой чаще — он лежал на животе лицом вверх: титан вывернул ему шею. Изжеванные ноги переплетались друг с другом, как веревки.

— Все убиты… Весь отряд, — тихо сказал Эрен.

— Не весь, — возразил Ривай, приземляясь рядом с телом, кинул на него короткий взгляд и тут же отвернулся. — Мы пока что живы. И я сделаю все, чтобы мы выжили и вернулись. — Из-за уверенности в его голосе Эрен на мгновение поддался глупой иллюзии, что они теперь в безопасности. — Ублюдков больше не осталось, я проверил. Поблизости все чисто. Надо отсюда выбираться. Подбери сопли.

Эрен невольно дернулся рукой к носу, но быстро опомнился. Каждый приказ Ривая хотелось исполнить буквально и сразу же. Эрену не приходилось заставлять себя подчиняться, это получалось само — просто и естественно.

Ривай тем временем проверил баллоны погибшего и забрал его запасные клинки. Отпорол нашивку легиона разведки.

— Газа у нас — жалкие остатки. Надолго не хватит.

Всех титанов, неожиданно атаковавших отряд, перебили — лес наполнялся паром и душной вонью, в глазах и в носу щипало. Из-за разлагающихся останков ничего вокруг было не разглядеть дальше, чем на пару метров, но Эрен не беспокоился: он верил Риваю больше, чем себе, и если тот сказал, что титанов больше не осталось, — можно было позволить себе хотя бы ненадолго расслабиться. Но только ненадолго, в целом ситуация изменилась мало: новые титаны могли появиться с минуты на минуту.

— Вдвоем сложно будет отбиваться, — сказал Ривай то ли себе, то ли мертвецу. — И лошади разбежались. Пока поймаем хоть одну…

— Я могу… — начал было Эрен, но закашлялся и не договорил.

— Подвезти меня на плече? Заманчиво, но у тебя вряд ли хватит сил обратиться еще раз.

Ривай посмотрел на него, поджав губы, потом достал из внутреннего кармана носовой платок. От этого простого жеста Эрен замер и даже зажмурился на мгновение, неизвестно почему ожидая грубости, но прикосновения оказались осторожными, почти нежными. Ривай бережно вытирал его подбородок, а когда опустил руку, Эрен заметил на платке кровавые разводы.

— Да, я не смогу обратиться прямо сейчас, — обреченно признал он. — Но их пока и нет поблизости, а через час-другой я восстановлюсь и смогу защитить вас…

— Себя защити, — ровно сказал Ривай, убирая платок, и за пояс притянул Эрена ближе, чтобы проверить его УПМ. 

Крючок спускового механизма ходил легко и четко, пощелкивая без всяких подозрительных хрипов и присвистов, выдававших обычно неисправность. Эрен отмечал это краем сознания, не сводя глаз с усталого лица Ривая. Сейчас оно совсем не выглядело идеальным: черные пряди мокрых от пота волос прилипли ко лбу и к вискам, на щеках остались серо-бордовые разводы от пыли и крови. С полопавшимися сосудами в глазах и более заметными, чем обычно, морщинками Ривай казался разом постаревшим. Но даже таким он все равно оставался для Эрена самым красивым человеком на свете. А еще Эрен знал, что раньше Ривай выбрасывал платки из-за малейшего пятнышка. И первым делом вытирал грязь с себя.

— Попробуем пробраться под землей. Там они нас не учуют.

— Под землей? — удивленно переспросил Эрен. — А можно? Почему вы раньше?..

— Это небезопасно. Но здесь еще опаснее. Вперед. И поглядывай вокруг — нам понадобится птица.

— Птица?

— Делай, что говорю, хватит уже переспрашивать.

В первом же ручейке, попавшемся им по пути, Ривай принялся долго и тщательно отмывать руки и лицо. Эрен не стал дожидаться приказа и тоже умылся. Вода была ледяной, пальцы сводило от холода.

«Отец говорил, что из-за частых переохлаждений руки со временем перестают слушаться. Что, если он не сможет управляться с УПМ?»

Ему захотелось схватить руки Ривая в свои и растереть его пальцы, согревая дыханием, но он понимал, что вряд ли решится на такое.

Ривай вдруг перестал ожесточенно умываться и насторожился. Эрен прислушался и отчетливо расслышал сквозь шум ветра в ветвях над ними переливчатое птичье пение.

— Сможешь? — спросил Ривай, одними глазами показывая наверх. Чистые прозрачные струйки воды стекали по лицу и каплями срывались с подбородка. — Только не сжимай сильно — задушишь. Но слабо тоже нельзя — вырвется.

Эрен сглотнул, заранее ощущая себя неспособным справиться с этой простой задачей. Он подумал, что обязательно либо задушит птицу, либо упустит ее.

От ручья они добирались пешком, чтобы сберечь остатки газа. Ни одной лошади им так и не попалось — ни одной живой лошади. Титаны не трогали животных, но когда эти жуткие огромные безмозглые туши кидались за добычей — они могли своротить все на своем пути и не успевших отскочить в сторону лошадей калечили или убивали. Придавливали к земле, размазывали об деревья. Заметив очередные останки, Эрен обязательно проверял — не нужно ли прекратить мучения. Когда всё наконец осталось позади и можно было просто идти по лесу, не высматривая по сторонам трупы товарищей и лошадей, он выдохнул с облегчением, хотя они с Риваем еще не вырвались из ловушки, для них все только начиналось. Эрену легче было погибнуть самому, чем смотреть, как гибнут другие.

Он шел за Риваем след в след и время от времени поглядывал на его спину в плаще с крыльями свободы. 

«Если бы он устал, я понес бы его на руках. Но он никогда не устанет. И никогда не позволит мне...»

Близость шахты выдали опрокинутые тележки с рассыпавшимся углем.

— Надо найти клетку и карту, — сказал Ривай и направился к крепкому срубу недалеко от вышки подъемника.

Сруб оказался постом управляющего. Внутри пахло пылью и плесенью, заросшие грязью стекла в окне неохотно пропускали мутный дневной свет. Здесь давно не бывало людей. В погрызенных крысами ящиках лежали запасы свечей, вдоль стен стояли бутыли с маслом для ламп и факелов. На балке у потолка висели пустые клетки. 

— Не раздавил еще? — спросил Ривай, не оборачиваясь, забрался на служивший прежде табуретом обрубок мощного ствола и снял одну клетку с покрытого ржавчиной гвоздя.

Эрен с облегчением выпустил птичку из мокрой от пота руки внутрь клетки и захлопнул дверцу. Вытер ладонь о когда-то светлые штаны. 

Ривай осторожно поставил клетку на подоконник и спрыгнул на скрипнувшие доски пола.

Эрен тут же зачем-то дернулся подстраховать, но вовремя убрал руки за спину. Ривай заметил — застыл на месте, мрачно разглядывая Эрена.

— Простите, — сказал тот наконец, отводя глаза в сторону.

— Ищем карту туннелей, — велел Ривай и начал один за другим выдергивать ящики стола на пол.

Птица сонно щурилась, склонив голову набок. Эрен забеспокоился, что все-таки слишком сильно сжимал пальцы. Его взгляд скользнул с клетки на пол у подоконника — там, в пыли, лежала толстая, покрытая плесенью тетрадь. Подняв ее, Эрен нашел сохранившиеся листы — те, на которых можно было что-то прочитать.

— Тут записи управляющего о работе шахты, — сказал он, подходя к Риваю сбоку. — Вы бы почитали. Вот интересная запись: «Внизу творится какая-то чертовщина, люди отказываются работать. Из последней смены трое не вернулись наверх».

— Карта, — напомнил Ривай, продолжая перебирать стопки пожелтевших бумаг. 

Он словно бы чуть сильнее сгорбился над ними, чуть ниже опустились плечи.

Птица засунула голову под крыло и перестала шевелиться, казалось, что она даже не дышит.

— Или вот: «Прошло шесть дней, они не могли выжить, искать уже бесполезно. Эжен все бунтует и требует продолжать поиски, отказывается уходить и не забирает свое пособие. Хозяин велел пригрозить ему полицией, но я знаю, что это бесполезно: он не уйдет, пока не увидит тело Марселя». Да уж, это явно не официальные отчеты. И как он умудрился оставить тут личный дневник?

— Вот она! — Ривай положил найденную карту на стол и аккуратно разглаживал ее, проводя пальцами по линиям сгибов.

Эрен заглянул ему через плечо и заставил себя перевести взгляд с его пальцев на саму карту.

— Ух ты, да эти туннели бесконечные!

— Теперь не заблудимся. Налей птице воды. Вот нашел какое-то зерно — как раз для нее.

Эрен засунул тетрадь под мышку, наполнил желобок в клетке водой и насыпал рядом зернышек. Птица не шелохнулась. Недолго понаблюдав за ней, он снова раскрыл записи управляющего и продолжил читать.

— Там пропало столько людей! Вот: «Не вернулись еще семеро. Оставшиеся отказываются идти искать их. Будем привлекать кого-то со стороны — из тех, кто еще не слышал сплетен». И последняя запись: «Людей так и не нашли, шахту придется закрыть. Пусть хозяин сам все объясняет рабочим, я умываю руки».

— Это случилось шесть лет назад.

— Откуда вы знаете? — удивился Эрен, быстро глянув на дату записи.

— Я помогал искать пропавших. Не бойся, обвала тут не было. Туннели проходимы.

— А что тогда случилось? Куда делись эти несчастные шахтеры?

— Так и не выяснили. А сейчас нам уж точно не до этого.

— Но… Вы уверены, что лезть под землю — хорошая идея? Там я не смогу обратиться, не смогу спасти вас, если что-то пойдет не так…

Эрен, представив, что из-за его слабости опять пострадает близкий человек, чуть не разорвал в отчаянии тетрадь управляющего.

— Меня и не надо спасать, если что-то пойдет не так, — сказал Ривай, не отрываясь от карты. — Это ты у нас надежда человечества. Но почему-то вечно забываешь об этом. Мальчишка. Побольше думай о себе, ты нужен остальным, а без меня они как-нибудь обойдутся.

— Я без вас не обойдусь, — тихо сказал Эрен.

Ривай перестал разглядывать карту и посмотрел на него, прищурившись.

— Хорошо, постараюсь продержаться, — пообещал он после небольшой паузы. — Чем быстрее залезем туда, тем быстрее выберемся. Пойдем.

— Да, конечно, — растерянно согласился Эрен, неосознанно укладывая тетрадь поверх стопки ненужных бумаг.

Сердце билось очень часто и после каждого удара словно бы болезненно сжималось. Он не ожидал от Ривая такой реакции.

— А почему вы раньше не сказали командору Эрвину про эту шахту? — спросил он, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от беспорядочно заметавшихся в голове мыслей.

— Смысла не было. Я знаю, где искать вход здесь, на этом конце туннелей, а где выход с той стороны — понятия не имею. Да и карты ходов тоже могли быть только на посте управляющего, а лезть с той стороны без карт — если бы мы вдруг нашли вход, — очевидное самоубийство.

Ривай помолчал.

— И потом, тут опасно, сам же читал. И мы никогда не забирались достаточно далеко, чтобы разведать эти проклятые туннели от входа.

Ривай тронул противно заскрипевшее колесо подъемника, крутанул его от себя — и клеть сразу же дрогнула и чуть сдвинулась вниз, в непроглядный мрак шурфа.

Эрен завороженно следил за ней взглядом.

— Работает, — удовлетворенно заметил Ривай. — Залезай. Не вздумай там, внизу, уходить куда-нибудь: вздохнуть не успеешь, как потеряешься, и я тебя уже не найду.

— Я бы никогда и не…

— Понятно. Просто отойди в сторону на пару шагов и подожди немного. Первая штольня проложена неглубоко, я быстро доберусь.

Эрен поставил в подъемник клетку с птицей и масляную лампу, положил связку факелов, наплечные сумки — и невольно глянул в пустоту, видневшуюся между грубо уложенными досками днища. 

— С вами все будет хорошо? По этому узкому колодцу не так просто спуститься на тросах.

— Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь все уточнять? — устало спросил Ривай. — Чтобы сражаться вместе, надо хоть немного доверять друг другу.

— Я вам доверяю. Просто беспокоюсь за вас.

Эрену хотелось сказать: «Но ведь вы мне не доверяете!» — но это было бы глупо, ему и не следовало доверять, у него меньше, намного меньше опыта, силы, умений…

— Это лишнее. Беспокойся молча.

Клеть очень быстро опустилась в полную темноту, но Эрен зажег фитиль лампы только в самом конце спуска, услышав, как доски под ногами стукнулись о каменное дно колодца. Эрен вздрогнул и почувствовал, что стало труднее дышать. Тотчас захотелось вернуться обратно, но он переборол себя, постарался дышать медленнее, спокойнее. Поднял лампу над головой — и осветил небольшую искусственную пещеру, из которой вели в разные стороны сразу несколько ходов. Посреди пещеры обнаружился стол, сколоченный, похоже, прямо здесь, под землей, а вокруг стояло много крепких на вид бочек. Опустив лампу на одну из них, Эрен заметил, что в балки, удерживающие потолок, вбиты крючки для клеток — так же, как на посту управляющего.

К спертому воздуху приходилось привыкать постепенно. Сначала казалось, что дышать тут вообще невозможно, что воздух вот-вот закончится совсем, но он не кончался. Забившееся быстрее от тревоги сердце потихоньку успокаивалось.

Под столом валялся скомканный клочок серой бумаги — Эрен нагнулся, достал его, отряхнул и осторожно развернул. Побледневшие от времени строчки письма еще можно было прочитать.

«Эжен!

Если ты не выйдешь на поверхность, тебя так и бросят там, не дури! Выбирайся немедленно, а то твое имя впишут в список пропавших — и дело с концом. А жалование твое они заберут себе. У тебя же мать одна останется, а у родителей Марселя еще много детей, справятся как-нибудь. Он не мог там выжить, а что тебе с его тела?

Забудь про него!»

Фитиль в лампе вдруг зашипел, огонек начал гаснуть. Эрен обеспокоенно глянул на него и тут же почувствовал, как кто-то обнимает его сзади за талию — странно мягкими, будто тряпичными руками. Толстые, словно бы раздувшиеся отчего-то пальцы скользили по его чувствительным бокам — Эрен боялся щекотки, но сейчас даже не дернулся. Плеча что-то коснулось — подошедший сзади уперся в него подбородком и шумно задышал в шею.

— Ты красивый! — шепнул хриплый голос в самое ухо, обжигая холодным дыханием. — Ты так похож на меня!

Над клетью послышалось шуршание, сверху посыпались земляные крошки, а следом спрыгнул Ривай, сворачивая трос в катушку привода.

— Что с тобой?

Эрен вздрогнул, выходя из непонятного оцепенения, и резко обернулся. Позади него никого не было. 

— Все… все в порядке. Вы так долго!

— Прости.

Ривай подошел к нему и внимательным цепким взглядом изучил его лицо.

— Тут мало воздуха. Всякое может привидеться, — сказал он. — Нужно идти.

— Вы что-то знаете, да? Про это писал управляющий? — спросил Эрен, упрямо мотнув головой. — Люди отказывались работать из-за этого?

— Я уже бывал тут, — напомнил Ривай, — и выбрался. Здесь хватает опасностей, но с ними можно справиться.

— Тут и правда творится что-то плохое! — почти закричал Эрен.

Он все еще ощущал мерзкое прикосновение раздувшихся ледяных пальцев.

— Хочешь вернуться? — спросил Ривай.

— Нет, — сказал Эрен, внутренне собираясь, — нет. Мы выберемся. Обратно сейчас нельзя.

Что бы это ни было, оно не причинило вреда. Просто показалось?..

— Верно. Не раскисай. Давай собираться.

Ривай ловко перевязал факелы и закрепил у Эрена на спине — тому сразу вспомнилось, как он носил родителям дрова из небольшого лесочка подле Марии. Под факелами поместилась сумка с запасом еды; фляга с водой удобно крепилась к поясу. Свечи Ривай распределил по обеим сумкам, а карту взял себе.

— Вы в ней что-нибудь понимаете? — осторожно спросил Эрен, пытаясь разобраться в незнакомых ему обозначениях.

— Не всё, — честно признался Ривай, — меня не учили их закорючкам. В группе был старший, он нас вел. Но выбора нет. Пойдем.

Он взял лампу и уверенно направился к одному из ходов, освещая путь перед собой. Эрен поспешно снял клетку с крючка и пошел следом, поглядывая на нахохлившуюся птицу.

— Смотри под ноги — эта штольня впереди выходит на поверхность, оттуда может залезть какое-нибудь зверье. Раньше тут было полно крыс — сейчас им, похоже, нечего жрать.

— А титаны не могут оттуда пробраться внутрь?

— Нет, там узко — крупная собака, говорили, уже не пролезет. 

Скоро проход и правда начал заметно сужаться — и тогда они повернули в боковой штрек. Дышать стало проще: то ли легкие привыкали, то ли воздуха в этой части туннелей было побольше. Лампа освещала проход перед ними совсем недалеко, и невозможно было разглядеть заранее, что поджидало там, во мраке.

Ривай шел в полной экипировке свободно, словно налегке. Эрен сначала не отставал от него, а потом задумался: нельзя ли снять с пояса ножны с запасными клинками и нести их как-нибудь по-другому.

— Давай я понесу твои клинки, — не оборачиваясь, предложил Ривай.

Он, наверное, угадал усталость Эрена по звуку шагов — они стали чуть более шаркающими, немного замедлились. 

— Я справлюсь, — пробурчал Эрен, стараясь идти быстрее.

— Пора отдохнуть.

— Я в порядке, не надо!..

— А я устал, — спокойно сказал Ривай, и Эрен прикусил губу.

Они опустились прямо на землю, глухо стукнувшись ножнами, и прижались спинами к холодной глиняной стене туннеля.

Ривай пил из фляги маленькими глотками. Потом протянул ее Эрену и коротко велел:

— Пей.

Тот не стал говорить, что у него есть своя, принял флягу и осторожно прикоснулся губами к влажному горлышку, а потом украдкой лизнул его, пытаясь почувствовать вкус слюны Ривая.

— Вот тут заночуем, смотри. Уже близко. — Эрен глянул на карту и понял, что они не прошли и половины пути. — Хочешь есть?

«Я хочу вас поцеловать».

Птица неожиданно проснулась и заметалась, забилась о прутья клетки изнутри. После нескольких бесполезных попыток вырваться на свободу она вернулась на жердочку и лишь беспокойно поводила головой из стороны в сторону.

— Жива? Ну и хорошо, — сказал Ривай, который не сводил с птицы глаз, пока она металась по клетке. — Можно расслабиться.

— Но ее что-то напугало!

— Кошмар приснился, — бросил Ривай, потеряв к птице всякий интерес.

Они ели вяленое мясо с хлебом, когда Эрену показалось, что он слышит чей-то тихий голос прямо рядом с собой. Схватив лампу, он вскочил на ноги и поднял ее повыше, оглядываясь. В туннеле не было никого, кроме них с Риваем. Тот смотрел на него исподлобья, нахмурившись.

— Сядь уже. Не трать силы попусту.

— Вы ничего не слышали?

— Тут чего только ни услышишь — подземная акустика. Не обращай внимания.

Но голос никуда не пропал, он шептал что-то совсем близко — казалось, кто-то стоит сразу за кругом света от лампы, скрываясь в темноте. Эрен не мог разобрать слова и продолжал тревожно прислушиваться. Когда привал закончился и они двинулись дальше, голос начал приближаться. Лампа была у Ривая, и Эрен не мог посветить себе за спину и убедиться, что там никого нет.

Шепот становился все громче, и наконец Эрен уловил отдельные слова. Он замер на месте, напряженно прислушиваясь.

— Ты сожрал меня! Сожрал! Откусил мне руку!

— Посветите сюда! — закричал Эрен.

Ривай резко обернулся.

— Что?

Эрен оглядел пустой туннель за собой, тяжело дыша.

— Н-нет, снова показалось.

— Понятно. Хочешь посидеть, отдышаться, попить воды?

— Не смейтесь надо мной!

— Разве я смеюсь?

Эрен посмотрел на него и, нахмурившись, выдал:

— По вам никогда не поймешь: шутите вы или нет.

— Я никогда не шучу.

— Так не бывает.

— Ты просто не встречал смертельно серьезных людей. Но они существуют.

— Но это не вы, — ляпнул Эрен, не успев вовремя прикусить язык.

— И ты знаешь об этом лучше меня? — усмехнулся Ривай, подходя ближе. — И как же так вышло?

— Я всегда слушаю, что вы говорите. Смотрю на вас. И вы иногда улыбаетесь. Наверное, вы сами не знаете, что улыбаетесь иногда.

— Это было бы в высшей степени странно. Сейчас я улыбаюсь и знаю об этом. Но не шучу. Отдохни, попей и пойдем дальше.

— У нас воды не так много, чтобы пить всякий раз, когда что-то покажется, — запальчиво возразил Эрен.

— Но чем тебе хуже, тем чаще будет казаться всякое, улавливаешь? — терпеливо пояснил Ривай.

Он пристально смотрел в лицо Эрена, словно пытаясь различить малейшие следы усталости или недомогания. Словно желая хоть чем-нибудь помочь.

Эрен вдруг подумал, что Ривай не всегда так заботлив и так спокойно выслушивает возражения. Это было мгновенное озарение, как и в случае с платком: Ривай относился к нему не так, как к другим солдатам.

— А вам совсем ничего не кажется, нет? — почти жалобно спросил Эрен, опускаясь на землю.

Ривай сел рядом и молча протянул ему флягу с водой.

Помогло ненадолго — шепот в туннелях так и преследовал Эрена после стоянки, изредка затихая, но быстро возвращаясь с новой силой. Иногда получалось различить отдельные слова или даже целые фразы. «Ребенок! Потерялся и постучался к нам!» — «Попросил помощи!» — «Зачем он ткнул меня ручкой метлы? Он безумен!» — «Совсем маленький, кто бы заподозрил такого?» — «Глаза горели адским пламенем!» — «Девчонка как обратилась, услышав его! Озверела!» — «Он монстр!»

Он чуть не отключился, заслушавшись, но пришел в себя, споткнувшись обо что-то — это оказалась брошенная много лет назад кирка, почти вросшая в землю. Изо всех сил помотав головой из стороны в сторону, Эрен глубоко вдохнул, глянул вперед и напрягся. Что-то было не так, и, присмотревшись, он понял, что именно. В грудь пробрался противный холодок, пальцы, сжимавшие ручку клетки, едва не разжались. Остановившийся невдалеке Ривай как будто стал выше ростом. Пропали ножны с клинками — на выхваченной слабым светом лампы из полумрака фигуре были обычные холщовые штаны. И никакого плаща с крыльями свободы. Это был не Ривай.

— Иди сюда, мелкий гаденыш! — раздался страшный, хрипящий полушепот откуда-то из-за спины фигуры — звук шел не из ее рта. — Иди к нам, мы придумаем что-нибудь повеселее ножа, примотанного к метле!

Черные тени на стенах и своде туннеля заколыхались и стали удлиняться, приближаясь к Эрену. Они тянулись все сильнее и сильнее — и почти добрались до него…

— Эй! — крикнул Ривай, сильно тряхнув его за плечи. — Я же говорил — не обращай внимания! Нужно идти.

Он стоял совсем рядом, почти вплотную, уставший и взволнованный, — у Эрена закружилась голова от такой близости.

— Если вы бросите меня здесь — я пропаду, — прошептал он, не соображая, что несет.

— Я брошу тебя, только если сдохну, — твердо ответил Ривай.

На ночлег они остановились в пещере с многоярусными нарами, где когда-то спали шахтеры. Некоторые тюфяки были свернуты так, что издалека в дрожащем свете лампы казались лежащими на боку или на спине людьми. В нагромождении бочек у стены чудился присевший на корточки трехметровый титан. В одной из клеток под потолком валялся птичий скелетик. 

Эрен накинул поверх тюфяка свой плащ и лег на него, не раздеваясь, только стянув сапоги. Теперь, когда не нужно было никуда идти в полумраке, настороженно ловя каждый шорох, ожидая, что вот-вот снова раздадутся те злые голоса, Эрен мог наконец спокойно подумать о том, что Армин, Микаса и все его друзья за Розой, в безопасности, и порадоваться за них. Он сразу же вспомнил о погибших сегодня людях — никого из них он почти не знал, но зато их знал Ривай, и ему, наверное, было намного тяжелее сейчас.

— Вы в порядке? — спросил Эрен в темноту перед собой.

На ночь они погасили лампу, чтобы не тратить масло.

— Я привык, — неожиданно сказал Ривай, хотя Эрен уже не думал, что он ответит.

«Разве можно привыкнуть ко всему этому?»

Эрену снились неприятные, тревожные сны, но проснувшись, он не мог вспомнить, о чем они были.

Его окружала кромешная тьма, и в ней кто-то разговаривал.

— Ты бросил нас, бросил меня, — говорил кто-то свистящим шепотом.

— Ты был большим мальчиком и мог сам о себе позаботиться, — негромко ответил Ривай — Эрен не спутал бы его голос ни с каким другим. — И о ней тоже. 

— Ты знал, что оставляешь нас на смерть.

— Если бы я знал, то никогда бы вас не оставил.

Этот чужой голос то приближался, то отдалялся, словно его хозяин кружил вокруг них по пещере.

— Ты умрешь здесь! Ты взял не ту птицу!

— Я же не шахтер. Откуда мне знать, какая именно нужна? Поймали ту, что под руку подвернулась. Сдохну и сдохну, что с того? Хотя лучше бы я погиб там вместе с вами…

— Нет! — закричал Эрен, дернулся и свалился с тюфяка на земляной пол. 

— Эрен? — позвал из темноты Ривай.

— С кем вы говорили? — спросил Эрен, поднимаясь на ноги, и почти закричал, не дождавшись ответа: — Где лампа?

— На столе рядом со мной.

Он нащупал лампу и кремень неподалеку от нее. 

От света пришлось зажмуриться и ждать, пока глаза привыкнут. 

— Так с кем?

— Ну, как видишь, тут никого нет.

Ривай казался растерянным — он сидел на нарах в помятой, наполовину расстегнутой рубашке, с прикрытыми плащом ногами, чуть сгорбившийся, бледный и тоже жмурящийся от света лампы. Сердце Эрена заныло от его вида.

— Значит, был просто голос?

— Да.

— Но вы его узнали.

«Это голос расстегнул вам рубашку?»

— Ты меня допрашиваешь?

— Он хотел, чтобы вы умерли!

— Не думаю. Скорее, предупреждал.

— Мне вот показалось…

— Я его лучше знал.

Эрен не выдержал и бросился к Риваю, чтобы не слушать больше про того, другого. Не слушать, как Ривай защищает его, несмотря ни на что. Минуту назад тот словно бы звал Ривая уйти за собой и почти преуспел — Эрен чувствовал это, но не знал, как противостоять бестелесному голосу, как с ним бороться — и как удержать Ривая здесь, рядом с собой, чем отвлечь от внушенных призраком мыслей.

Эрен забрался на нары с ногами, схватил Ривая за плечи, стоя рядом на коленях, и крепко прижал к себе.

Тот молчал, почему-то не вырывался и не отталкивал его.

— Вы же знаете, что я люблю вас? — спросил Эрен, задыхаясь от волнения, и начал приглаживать растрепавшиеся волосы Ривая подрагивающими пальцами. Кровь, пыль, преющие листья — от смеси запахов и ощущения близости в голове все плыло.

— Мальчишка, — неожиданно сказал Ривай и чуть отстранился. — Выбрал же время!..

Взгляд его заметно прояснился.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что делаешь?

— Обнимаю вас?

— И что собираешься делать дальше?

— Только не говорите, что мне рано… — попросил Эрен, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу.

— С чего бы? Откуда ты знаешь, когда у меня был первый мужчина?

— Когда у вас был первый мужчина? — тут же спросил Эрен, подняв голову и глядя ему в глаза.

— К чему эта болтовня? — жестко бросил Ривай, взял его за подбородок и притянул к себе.

Они целовались беспорядочно и жадно, и Эрен снова сжимал Ривая с такой силой, словно все еще пытался удержать на месте, хотя в этом уже не было необходимости. Ривай обнимал его в ответ — и крепко прижимал к себе — с такой страстью, словно давно хотел этого. У Эрена внутри все обрывалось от восторга и удовольствия, он забыл обо всем и полностью отдавался новым ощущениям.

Все голоса замолкли, призраки забились в самые дальние пещеры и тупиковые ходы, даже застоявшийся запах гнили и сырой земли стал почти незаметным.

— Послушай, Эрен, — оторвавшись от его губ, хрипло произнес Ривай. — Мы можем пообжиматься, как сопляки на сеновале, но мне сейчас нужно больше. Ты как, хочешь?..

— Да, да! — быстро ответил Эрен, даже не задумываясь. Чего бы Ривай ни хотел — он хотел того же. — Я согласен, я хочу…

— Прекрасно.

Ривай расстегнул на нем ремень, резко вырвал его из шлевок, отбросил в сторону и приспустил на Эрене штаны. А потом толкнул в грудь, укладывая на свой смятый плащ, а сам спустился на пол и начал быстро раздеваться.

Эрен перестал дышать, глядя на раздевающегося Ривая, его отточенные, красивые движения. И чуть не задохнулся совсем, увидев его полностью обнаженным.

Ривай сел на его ноги верхом, такой же уверенный в себе, как в полном обмундировании и с клинками в обеих руках. Его нисколько не смущало быть голым и возбужденным перед тем, кто его никогда прежде таким не видел.

Зачем-то заведя руку себе за спину и выгнувшись, Ривай поморщился. Эрен не понимал, что он делает, и просто молча любовался на его напряженное лицо и странное выражение глаз — поплывшее, как у пьяного.

— Вы такой красивый… весь… — задушенно произнес Эрен.

— Хочешь сказать, что у меня красивый член? — спросил Ривай, задирая на нем рубашку до подмышек, и наклонился, чтобы быстро лизнуть сосок — горячее, влажное прикосновение тут же отдалось во всем теле. — У тебя тоже.

Эрен дернулся, зажмурился на миг и, с усилием собравшись, положил руки Риваю на бедра и гладил их, а тот обхватил его член пальцами и слегка сжал, заставив дернуться еще сильнее, несколько раз провел рукой вверх-вниз, сплюнул на ладонь и смазал его вязкой, тягучей слюной, прежде чем приподнялся над ним всем телом.

«Он меня тоже… Этого не может быть!»

Эрен закусил губу, когда Ривай медленно начал опускаться, впуская его член внутрь себя. Получалось туго, головку болезненно сдавливало. Лицо Ривая исказилось, он закинул голову назад, закрыв глаза, издал приглушенный звук — отдаленно похожий на стон боли. Эрен не выдержал:

— Вам не больно?

— Помолчи, — попросил Ривай. — Это не важно. Сейчас…

Он замер, восстановил дыхание, немного подождал — и начал двигаться. Постепенно давление чуть ослабилось, перестало приносить боль и оказалось до дрожи приятным.

Эрену было настолько хорошо, что он еле соображал, но все же осознавал: он же вот-вот кончит и не доставит Риваю никакого удовольствия.

— Подождите, не двигайтесь! — взмолился он. — Я сейчас кончу!

— Не смей, — выдохнул Ривай и застыл, опустившись на него до конца.

Эрен неловко прикоснулся к его члену кончиками пальцев и попросил:

— Покажите, как вам нравится.

Ривай обхватил его руку своей и стал направлять, подсказывая, как нужно.

От этого Эрен опять почувствовал себя на грани оргазма и резко помотал головой из стороны в сторону, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. Его член болезненно пульсировал, сдерживаться было ужасно тяжело, все тело требовало немедленной разрядки, но довести до оргазма Ривая хотелось намного больше, чем кончить самому.

Ривай перестал направлять его руку и снова начал двигаться. Эрен больше не сдерживался и полностью отпустил себя. Он подбрасывал бедра вверх, стараясь попасть в бешеный ритм, который задал Ривай, и быстро кончил, забившись под ним на скомканном плаще.

Ривай откинул его ослабевшую руку и доласкал себя сам, глядя прямо в глаза, не давая отвернуться, держа взглядом крепче, чем держал бы в объятьях, и сжимая опадающий член Эрена у себя внутри. Это снова было болезненно — и в то же время так потрясающе, что Эрен почти отключился ненадолго, но очнулся, когда горячее семя выплескивалось ему на живот — раз, другой и третий, — а потом Ривай упал на него сверху, прижимаясь всем телом.

— Я вас люблю, — прошептал Эрен, когда наконец отдышался и немного пришел в себя — если после такого вообще можно было когда-нибудь прийти в себя. Пока что он сильно в этом сомневался. — Я хочу всегда быть с вами.

— Всегда вряд ли получится, — хрипло заметил Ривай. Его шальной взгляд все не становился прежним — холодным, отчужденным.

— Тот, кто к вам приходил, он был… вашим любовником?

— Он умер много лет назад.

— Он считает вас виновным в своей смерти?

— Нет. Но я виноват.

Они помолчали. Не так, как раньше. Теперь молчание не разделяло их.

— А я слышал девушку, которую убил мой отец. Я не имею к ее смерти никакого отношения, но во мне остались их воспоминания, наверное, из-за этого ее ко мне притягивает. Она была красивая. Похожа на меня, как будто старшая сестра. Теперь у нее раздувшиеся от разложения пальцы… Хорошо, что я не видел ее — мертвую. А еще в туннелях, кажется, были те подонки, которых я убил, — помните, про них на суде говорили? И почему-то отец… Они все тут и чего-то от меня хотят.

— Не дождутся, — сказал Ривай жестко. — Спи. Я никому не позволю тебя тронуть.

Они поняли, что заблудились, когда выбранный ими туннель закончился тупиком, в котором стояла пара бочек с грубым подсвечником на одной из них.

— Они завалили проход? — хмуро спросил Ривай, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Мы просто свернули не туда.

Эрен заметил рядом с подсвечником аккуратно сложенный лист бумаги и подобрал его. Молча прочитал то, что было там написано.

— Вы не знаете, они выжили? Эти Эжен и Марсель?

— Не слышал о них. Давай вернемся к развилке.

Они вышли из тупикового хода, и Ривай долго смотрел в карту, выбирая один из двух туннелей, в которых они еще не были.

— В этот, — решил он наконец.

— Нет, — сказал Эрен.

Он стоял у второго хода и светил туда факелом. Лампу они бросили, когда в ней кончилось масло.

— Смотрите!

Ривай подошел к нему и заглянул в туннель.

Вдалеке виднелся слабый свет — похожий на отблеск факела от стен. Или на огонек свечи.

— Нужно идти сюда, — сказал Эрен.

Огонек дрогнул и начал удаляться.

Когда они выбрались на поверхность, Эрен первым делом открыл клетку и выпустил птицу на свободу.

Роза была совсем близко. И оставшегося газа как раз хватало, чтобы подняться на нее.

— Он показал нам путь, — сказал Эрен, оглядываясь на мрачный зев штольни, из которого они только что вышли.

— Я ему благодарен, — ответил Ривай.

«Эжен!

У меня кончились свечи, я вряд ли выберусь отсюда. Ты наверняка пойдешь меня искать, но будет уже поздно. Я пытался помочь остальным, но не смог. 

Я думаю, с тобой не случится ничего плохого, потому что к людям здесь приходят покойники, которые связаны с ними чем-то ужасным. Они хотят отомстить и забирают виновных с собой, уводя во тьму. Мы пока не видели ни одного тела, человек исчезает без следа — как не было.

Я не знаю никого лучше тебя, поэтому верю, что к тебе тут никто не придет. Но если все же случится такое — вдруг кто-то из мертвых ошибочно винит непричастного к его смерти, — то я защищу тебя от них и выведу отсюда. Я буду рядом, пока ты не найдешь выход.

Вспоминай меня иногда.

Люблю тебя.

Твой М.»


End file.
